Game Over
by FrostStarX
Summary: Tsubasa bought Gingka a video game that sucked Tsubasa, Gingka, and Kyouya into a video game demension. R&R rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back!**

**I know Christmas is over but I wasn't able to post it sooner so oh well. Not that much humor but it's still ok…I hope. Please review~!**

* * *

"I like that one. It's perfect for Gingka," Tsubasa said as he pointed to an item on the top shelf.

The man on the counter looked up at the item and looked back at Tsubasa with a startled face.

"_That _one?! That one is forbidden! It's too dangerous and there's too many-"

"Will this cover it?" Tsubasa gave the man a sack that is loads of money.

The man quickly snatched up the sack and gave him the item with no hesitations.

"Its aaall yours, son!"

…

"I thought I killed it but it ran away!" Yuu exclaimed as he looked down at a specific spot on the floor. Madoka flailed around like a horrible dancer.

"Ugh! That means it's loose in the house! Someone, please kill it!" Madoka wailed.

"It's just a bug, Madoka," Kyouya sighed.

"But I hate bugs!"

"I hate people who kept saying I married a damn goat but no one cares," Hyouma muttered. Everyone ignored him.

"It's gone Madoka so there's nothing to worry about," Gingka said as he tugged Hyouma's hair in boredom, ignoring his wails. "Besides, it's Christmas! You should be enjoying the holiday of joy and giving!"

"And beyblade!" Masamune blurted out.

Gingka stared at him for a few seconds.

"…And beyblading! So, let's come together and enjoy this wonderful world!"

"I CAN'T BE HAPPY WHILE I KNOW THAT BUG IS AROUND!" Madoka yowled, causing Gingka to wither.

"I killed it!" Yuu called.

Madoka sighed, "Oh thank goodness!"

Yuu walked towards the couch and sat next to Gingka.

"You didn't kill it, didn't you?"

"Nope!"

"Now, who's making food? I'm in the mood for egg soup dish with chicken breasts and olive sauce!" Hyouma said in an excited tone. Everyone stared at him.

"What the hell kind of village you live in?" Kyouya said with widened eyes.

The door swung open and everyone turn to see Tsubasa, shutting the door with a pale face from the cold, holding an item. Everyone greeted him as he rested down on an available chair.

"Where were you, Tsubasa?" Gingka bounded over to him, eyes filled in wonder as he laid his chin on his hands on Tsubasa's knees.

Tsubasa smiled at him. "I got you a surprise. Merry Christmas, Gingka." Tsubasa handed Gingka the item wrapped in a santa claus picture paper.

Gingka squealed in delight and immediately tear away the paper until it reveals what it really is. Gingka's face turned from excitement into astonishment.

"Wow! It's a video game with over 1000 games!" Gingka yowled.

"A video game? I want one!" Yuu tugged at Tsubasa's coat. "How come Gingky get a video game? How come?!"

Masamune joined in, staring at the game.

"It looks so awesome!" Masamune gasped. "When are you playing it?!"

"Right now!" Gingka jumped and embraced Tsubasa. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Tsubasa chuckled.

Everyone watched in interest as Gingka set up the PS3 and set the CD in the game system. By the time it comes on, everyone stared in disbelief.

"Interesting. It has games that are old and new," Madoka murmured.

"I'm going to fix me eggnog. Benkei, watch my jacket. I don't trust that Hyouma guy." Kyouya glared at Hyouma who just looked baffled.

"What am I suppose to do with your jacket?!"

"No one knows what you're going to do. That's why I'm staying far away from you."

"Don't worry! You can count on me, Kyouya!" said Benkei, happy that he's helping the lion blader. Hyouma growled and folded his arms, muttering. Yuu, Gingka, and Masamune began making constant excited chatter while Madoka just shook her head.

Before anyone knew, and before Kyouya could reach the kitchen, the screen on the TV turned blue. Gingka, Yuu and Masamune gaped even more in awe. Second by second, the TV screen turned brighter until there's a flash, blinding everyone in the room.

Once the light disappeared and everything was averted back to normal, everyone looked at each other, eyes were wide and astonished, glancing at each other in disbelief.

"What…just happened…?"

"Where's Gingka, Tsubasa, and Kyouya?"

* * *

**It sucks but I was lazy and rushing so I don't really have time to edit. Please review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. Long time no see. This is FrostStarX. I found this on my computer so I decide to post it. I didn't care too edit it and I blocked out curse words. Goodness, was I that sour? Meh, anyways, I am no longer into Beyblade but I decide to update some of my stories. I can't promise you I'll keep updating sooo...Just enjoy ch. 2 of this story.**

* * *

Gingka slowly opened his eyes and stood up, resting his head on his palm.

"What happened…?" he groaned.

Then he remembered he was playing the game Tsubasa gave him. And unexpectedly the game captured him and his friends, pulling them in and the rest was a blur. Gingka immediately looked around him and see nothing but darkness with red neon walls.

"Kyouya! Tsubasa! Where are you?" Gingka called as he began walking to one way but then tripped over something solid, making him fall face flat on the floor.

"Ow…" he whimpered.

Gingka turned and see what he tripped over and it was Tsubasa himself.

"Tsubasa! Are you ok?" Gingka gasped as he shook the silver haired blader, trying get him up but all he did is making moaning and groaning sounds. Gingka shook him harder.

"TSUBASA! GET UP!"

That woke him up. Tsubasa rubbed his eyes like a child and looked at Gingka with a surprised face.

"What just happened?"

"I wish I know."

There were footsteps being heard to the other side of Gingka. He whirled around and saw Kyouya, holding his arm with a screwed face. Gingka smiled wide in relief at Kyouya's safety.

"I woke up with an injured arm. Seriously, what the f*ck!"

"Let's keep going and see where we are." Tsubasa rose up from his place and began walking but was halted by a giant white ball.

"Was that there before?" Tsubasa turned to Gingka and Kyouya, who shrugs.

"I don't remember seeing any of them," Kyouya said.

"Maybe we can push it!" Gingka hopped towards the ball and positioned his hands to summon his strength to make force on the ball but by the time he touched it, it vanishes instantly, causing Gingka to fall over.

Tsubasa helped him up while Kyouya looked puzzled. "What just happened to the ball?"

"I don't know," Gingka answered as he got up by the help of Tsubasa. "But I tasted something sweet in my mouth!"

As the three walked further, they ran up on the same white ball.

"F*ck, another one…" Kyouya growled.

Gingka, again, bounced to the white ball and touched it happily. At once, his face turned from happiness to disgusted.

"My stomach's feels funny." Gingka moaned as he rubbed his stomach.

Kyouya made a sigh as they continue walking.

"Let's just hope that there's no-AH H*LL THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO EAT THAT ANYMORE!"

"WHERE THE H*LL ARE WE?!"

Tsubasa held up his hands, signaling the 2 bladers to calm down.

"Easy, guys. We'll find a way to get out of here. Oh, and Kyouya, watch your language. Gingka doesn't need to-HOLY SH*T WHAT THE H*LL IS THAT?!"

Kyouya and Gingka turned around and saw a giant yellow monster, eating the white balls coming towards the 3 bladers. The bladers turned to the other way and ran, but were stopped by the giant white ball.

Kyouya picked Gingka up and use him as a shield as they ran through the white balls from their path.

"Ky-Kyouya…! I don't…" Gingka feels even more sick each white ball he touched.

"It's either having a stomach ache or be eaten!" Kyouya yowled, feeling a slight sympathy for the boy.

As the bladers ran for their life, they caught sight an opening on the wall to their right. Without hesitating, the three of them jumped into the opening, laying their stomachs. They look back to see the giant yellow monster passing by them continuing on munching the white balls. The bladers sighed in relief.

"What the h*ll was that thing?" Kyouya questioned, half to himself but looked at Tsubasa as if expecting him to answer. The white haired blader just shrugs. Tsubasa turns to Gingka, who's lying on the floor gripping tightly on his stomach.

"I think I'm gonna puke…"

Tsubasa immediately got up and stepped away from Gingka.

"Now, I want to know WHERE THE H*LL ARE WE!" barked Kyouya.

Tsubasa just sighed and fixed his eyes on the floor. "I think we're stuck inside the video game."

"In a video game?! That video game you gave to Gingka?!"

Tsubasa lowered his head further in shame.

"Just where the-"

"Language!"

"…Just where did you get that game?"

"In a game store. Where else?"

Kyouya glared at him. "Very funny. You know they don't sell sh*t like that in stores!"

"But I bought it in the game store, like I said."

Gingka's eyes bulged wide. "Um…guys…?"

"In a regular game store, huh? In a regular d*mn game store, huh?!"

"Yes! That's what I'm saying, if you have trouble hearing."

"Guys…I think we should-"

"Shut the f*ck up you d*mn eagle! You know exactly what I mean! You gave Gingka a defective game and dragged us here to a f*cking hell hole!"

"Guys, please-"

"Watch your language! Gingka is here!"

"I don't give a d*mn! You made me get involved here while I got better things to do!"

"Guys, we're-"

"What better things you have, you stupid lion?"

"First thing is to kick your-"

"…I'm gay for Kyouya and Tsubasa…"

Kyouya and Tsubasa stared at Gingka with shocked faces.

"Now that I got your attention-"

"Are you really-"

"OF COURSE NOT! Anyways, WE'RE SURROUNDED BY COLORFUL GHOSTS!"

Tsubasa and Kyouya looked up and froze in horror. Around them are giant, different colored, badly drawn ghosts staring at them with huge eyes.

"…F*ck…"

"Gingky!" Yuu yowled as he banged on the TV. "Can you hear me, Tsubasa, Kyouyo, Gingky?"

Madoka pulled the boy back. "I don't think they can hear you."

Everyone watched the 3 bladers in the video game world, surrounded by ghosts, as the yellow monster continues eating the white dots while they're distracted. And no one was controlling the game.

"Poor Kyouya!" Benkei cried, gripping firmly on Kyouya's jacket.

"I guess all we can do is watch." Hyouma said as he put his hands on the back of his head. Madoka glanced at him and shook her head.

"What if we played with controls?" Yuu asked as he reached for the controller.

"No! Something bad might happen!" Madoka screeched. Yuu immediately pulled back his hands.

"So what happens when they die?"

Everyone turned to the new voice and saw Nile, sitting next to Hyouma on couch.

…

"Where the f*ck did you come from?"

* * *

**As I said before, I don't care about editing mistakes, etc., etc. And, as you probably already guessed it, they're in Packman world. I planned on finishing up this chapter on them importing to a new game but I don't feel like finishing. So I'll probably update this story to ch. 3...PROBABLY. Since I am not into Beyblade anymore, you get the point. But I kinda like this story so...meh.**

**So yeah. See ya~ Frost*X**


End file.
